


A bottle of whiskey

by Ilwolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Child Death Offscreen, Dark themes mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilwolf/pseuds/Ilwolf
Summary: I know a lot of police officers and asked them the worst thing they experienced.Then made Gavin suffer.So this is the aftermath of that and Niles (RK900) to comfort him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 42





	A bottle of whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> So to all the rper on my dash who wanted to see this. Suck it. <3

Gavin stared at the bottle of whiskey. He had made a significant dent in it. He felt ill but the image was still burned heavily into his brain. He swigged the glass and poured some more. It had to go. He was willing to risk brain damage because that shit was fucked up and he needed to never think again.  
“Gav?”  
He looked up. When had the room got dark? “Shouldn’t you be at work?” He asked the android kneeling in front of him. He was going to kill anyone who told Niles he was in a state. The android stressed out over everyone in his life too much as it was. He didn’t want to add to that. Most of Niles’ friends and family were in the police or politics. The android often couldn’t cope.  
Niles shook his head. “I finished half an hour ago.”  
The RK900 was still in his work scrubs with his coat open over it. He looked at the clock. It was two thirty in the morning. Shit he had work in five and a half hours.  
The Led flashed briefly yellow that distracted Gavin. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
He shook his head. “I want to delete it from my mind.” He was envious of the android for being a living computer.  
Blue eyes soften. He frowned when a hand was removed from his cheek. Great he was drunk enough to not be aware of his surrounding and not drunk enough to forget today’s events.  
Niles came back with a glass of water and a bowl then set then down next to him. He had shrugged off his coat and it was probably over the back of a chair just to piss Gavin off. “Do you want me to talk about my day?”  
He nodded his head. He was started to feel sick. He didn’t want to throw up in front of Niles. He probably had to clean up enough sick today.  
“The ER was understaffed again.”  
He laughed. “You hate the ER.”  
“Yeah I’m convinced the head nurse of the ward is trying to make me quit.” Niles laughed. He knew he hated the uncertainty of the ER. He had his patients he liked and who liked him. He liked the familiarity of the wards and while understanding anything can happen. Gavin thought it was dull doing the same every day. He also hated the idea of looking after people.  
Gavin thought about that lady. So set in her ways. Not open to the idea that androids were more than machine. There was a time when he would had agreed with her.  
“So in the first hour,” He focused on Niles sat cross legged in front of him. He focused on Niles' hands holding onto his. “A lady came in complaining of serious stomach ache for hours, she gave birth no more than five minutes later. She had no idea. In the second hour a guy came in with his girlfriend, he had a heart attack and died before he hit the floor. He was twenty seven.”  
Gavin stopped listening to Niles. Not because he was being rude. It was the gentle movement of Niles thumb rubbing small circles and the calm even tone of his voice and the alcohol he started to fall asleep.  
Then he remembered.  
“Shhh.”  
Gavin stared in confusion. He swore he was back in that room. With that so called father.  
He got up and the android was quickly to his feet.  
He hated the look of confusion and fear on Niles’ face.  
“I’m going bed Nini.” He tried to smile. It didn’t easy either of them.  
“I’ll meet you there. I want to get the smell of the ER off me.”  
He nodded and grabbed the bowl and padded across the room.  
He shivered as he took off his work clothes and listened to the shower running. He looked at his bed and then at the bathroom door. He shook his head and turned around.  
The bathroom light was harsh against his eyes but determined he walked over to the shower. He grabbed Niles back.  
“You are supposed to trying to sleep.”  
“On you knees.” He commanded. Niles was too tall and he was too tired to stretch up. Plus he was convinced he wasn’t going to be standing much longer.  
He knew the twitch of the head that told him that he might have a fight but Niles just got onto knees. He was surprised. Niles was not one to normally does as he’s told. Normally he would enjoy that but he didn’t want that now.  
He took the opportunity and grabbed the cinnamon shampoo. He needed to have control. So he started lathering up the brown hair. Making sure he got all the strands then wash it out and repeated apple scented conditioner. Niles wasn’t happy but he didn’t say anything. He was one of those weirdo who demanded that you use the same scented shampoo and conditioner.  
“Stand.”  
Again Niles just listened to him. It was weird but he was thankful.  
Niles just butterflied kissed his face to distracted him as he scrubbed the body wash. He couldn’t be mad, he was trying so hard to behave. Gavin just used the opportunity to remember how the android’s body was made instead. The scarring of his exoskeleton on his side from a drug addict with a knife at the hospital. The fake muscles that move so realistically. The softness of his skin.  
Niles could no longer do as he was told and started to return the favour and went to wash his hair. It was unfair but he didn’t argue. Even if he would any other time.  
They just ended up sitting on the floor of the shower. He couldn’t help be concerned that Niles would be cold with the absent of warm water but the android couldn’t feel it. He was far too content in drying Gavin to even humour him. Stupid android.  
“We were looking for a missing girl.” Gavin finally offered. His throat hurt. “Everyone non essential got pulled in to look.” He was just doing paperwork that day so he willingly threw himself into it an hour before he was officially meant to start. “We spent all day looking. I was left to...”  
“It’s ok. I can ask someone else if you want.” He hated how soft Niles sounded. He knew he would go and ask around to save him from trauma, but it’s his god damn trauma it was him who should telling people. Also he didn't want to owe Connor one.  
“I didn’t even twig something was wrong with the Dad.” His eyes watered. He got pulled backwards into a hug. Niles kissed the side of his head and rested his head against him. “I went to pull him for a press conference. She wasn’t even alive while he...”  
“Hey hey hey.” He got turned around and pulled into a tighter hug. “You didn’t know Gav.”  
“You would have.”  
“No. I would have just put it up to stress that his kid was missing.”  
He just barked a laugh. “I still failed.”  
Niles sighed into his ear. “No. He failed. He failed as a dad. He failed as a human.”  
A part of him, a small part of him, believed that.  
“I can phone people up so you can go in later if you want?”  
He shook his head. “Nothing coffee can’t fix.”  
Niles smiled. “You addict.” Gavin leant into the kiss. “Bed.”  
“Nuuuuuuuuuuuu.” He whined but he had no chance while exhausted and drunk and something bigger and heavier than him laying on top of him. It was not a restful sleep but thankfully every time he startled awake Niles stayed next to him to help calm him down.  
Tina spent that day translating for him and preventing a murder. She was not happy.


End file.
